


bite

by orphan_account



Series: ready, set, go [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stripping, Top Eren Yeager, Trans Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren wants to take things further with Armin and try out the things he's been fantasizing over. His imagination never prepared him for how overwhelmingly erotic it is, though.





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dirtiest one yet and i feel scandalized at myself. as always, kudos and comments are appreciated. enjoy!

Two nights ago, Eren had made Armin choose a safeword. At the time it hardly seemed like they needed one. But since their first sexual encounter, Eren has been imagining taking things further. He can't stop thinking about how Armin had told him to be rougher, how aroused he seemed to get by Eren's possessiveness. How he begged so eagerly for more. He hears Armin's voice in his head, moaning breathlessly. _Fuck me, Eren_. Those words have been playing over in his mind like a broken record and Eren feels himself craving Armin even more intensely than before. Blowjobs and clothed sex are one thing. Eren yearns for something else, something deeper.

Mikasa is out with some friends so it's just the two of them for the next few hours. Eren is determined to make the most of it.

He sits on his bed, legs crossed, and sends a text to Armin asking him to come to his room. It doesn't take long until there's a tentative knock at the door. He finds it endearing, how Armin always knocks even though Eren has a habit of barging into his room unannounced.

“Come in,” he tries to sound casual, knowing Armin will be anticipating sex.

As Armin enters, the blush on his cheeks gives him away. “You wanted to see me?” he says in the same tone he uses whenever one of his professors wants him for something. That sends a rush of excitement through Eren.

“I did,” he replies, a smile tugging at his lips, “I take it you know why.”

Armin wets his bottom lip with his tongue and, despite his obvious embarrassment, keeps eye contact. “I presume you asked me here so you could fuck me.”

Eren's cock is already half hard. Armin is so _devious_ , knows exactly how to push his buttons. He does it with such an innocent look on his face too. Cunning bastard. But Eren can do that too. He's the only one who knows this sensual side of Armin and he's going to use that to his advantage.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” he asks calmly.

Armin nods, lets out a quiet noise of agreement.

Eren stands up then and makes his way over to his boyfriend, pulling him in for a kiss as he wraps his arms around his waist. Armin moans eagerly into it, and Eren's hands slide over his back, then down to cup his ass.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, “My handsome, beautiful boy.”

It's so cute the way Armin smiles at him then. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Armin. And you're right, I am going to fuck you.”

He pulls away from the kiss and stands there for a moment, watching how Armin wrings his hands together and nibbles his bottom lip. It's the awkwardness of not knowing what to do with himself mixed with arousal, a perfect combination. It's remarkable how easily flustered he is, but Eren has to remind himself that he's never had sex before, that he's insecure and doesn't see himself the way Eren does.

“Hey Armin,” it's his usual voice again, full of fondness and warmth, “You tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything, okay?”

“Of course,” Armin replies, “I remember the safeword.”

“Good. Don't hesitate if you need to use it.”

Eren runs a hand through his hair, then reaches out to cup Armin's chin in his hand, gently lifting his face so he has to look him in the eye. He loves Armin's eyes. Big and bright and blue. He loves how they seem to glisten now, as Armin stares at him with a look of total trust, of expectancy for what's to come.

“You're going to be good for me, aren't you?” Eren questions, brushing his thumb across Armin's plump bottom lip.

His boyfriend nods. “Yes, Eren.”

A part of Eren wonders what it would be like if Armin used a title for him instead of his name, but none of them feel right. Master is too clunky and cliched, suggesting an imbalance of power that Eren doesn't like. He's taking the dominant role but that doesn't mean they aren't equals. He wants Armin to know he sees him as such, not inferior or below him in any way. Sir feels strange considering the years they spent together in school and the fact Eren's only seven months older than his boyfriend. For now he's content with just being Eren. He does really love the way his name sounds on Armin's lips.

“Strip for me,” he instructs. He says it calmly but inside he feels slightly apprehensive, hoping he isn't taking things too far too fast.

Armin looks at him for a moment, then starts to obediently unbutton his shirt, hesitating when he gets to about the third button down.

“It's okay,” Eren assures him, “You don't have to feel insecure with me.”

That seems to settle Armin's nerves and he continues undoing the buttons before sliding off his shirt, which falls to the floor. Eren watches as he takes off the sports bra he's wearing. He can see that Armin's hands are shaking as he holds them protectively in front of his chest, an expression of uncertainty on his face.

Eren leans in to plant a kiss his forehead, taking his face in his hands again. “You're perfect,” he says, dripping with affection, “Good boy.”

He loves the humiliation aspect they've started to explore, but that comes later. Armin's comfort is the most important thing. Eren knows he isn't entirely comfortable in his body and wants to reassure him how gorgeous he is, how Eren loves everything about him, before they take it any further.

“Keep going.”

Armin obeys, and Eren stands back and watches as he fumbles with the zipper of his jeans. They slide down his legs and he steps out of them, kicking them to one side. He's now only wearing his underwear, lilac boxer briefs that cling to his thighs.

“Is this okay?” Eren asks, wanting to make sure.

Armin looks up and smiles at him. He has an air of nervousness but Eren trusts the look in his eyes, knows he feels safe with him. “Yes,” Armin says, “It is.”

“Underwear,” Eren replies.

His boyfriend carefully slips off his underwear, bending over as he does so to pull his feet through the holes.

Eren is captivated by the sight in front of him. He's seen many of his friends naked before. Reiner's muscles, Connie's slim frame, Annie's curves. Two of those had been a result of party games, the other an embarrassing accident. Eren has never seen someone look as stunning as Armin does now. His body is enticing and Eren wants to touch and taste him all over, make Armin come undone. But he restrains himself, forcing himself to be patient.

“Put your hands behind your back,” he instructs Armin, who does so instantly. His face is red and he's breathing deeply, slowly.

Eren takes a moment to admire him. The smoothness of his skin, the slight roundness of his stomach and hips, his slender thighs. He gulps at the sight of soft, golden curls between Armin's legs. Then Eren walks around him, studying how his hands are obediently clasped together behind his back, appreciating the smooth curves of his ass. He reaches out to give his ass a firm squeeze, making Armin yelp in surprise as his muscles tense.

Eren feels very aroused by this. The fact Armin's stood naked in front of him whilst he's still fully clothed, the fact Armin does exactly what he's told. Armin makes something stir inside him that he's never felt around anyone else before.

Eren moves so he's stood right behind Armin, breath on his neck. He wraps his arms around the young man's slender waist, hands gently caressing the inside of his thighs. Armin shudders against him.

“Perfect,” Eren says in a hushed, sultry tone, “You're perfect for me like this, Armin.”

Armin exhales, clearly very turned on by the whole thing. Eren's going to tease him, make him have to wait until he's practically begging for it.

He moves again so he's stood directly in front of Armin, looking him up and down. His boyfriend's cheeks are flushed pink. He's biting his lip, as Eren observes him for a torturously long time, regarding him with a lustful expression.

Eren licks his lips. “Get on your knees,” he orders.

Armin does so, carefully kneeling with his hands still behind his back. He looks up at Eren innocently, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. It's an enchanting sight. Eren feels his hard cock twitch, tight in his jeans. Part of him wants to fuck Armin's mouth, feel his lips wrapped around his shaft again as he moans around it, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He wonders if Armin would let Eren come down his throat and decides yes, Armin would be such a good boy and eagerly swallow it all down for him. But that's not why Armin's here now.

“You look like such a slut down there,” Eren says, trying the humiliation thing again, “A desperate, obedient little slut.”

“I am,” Armin replies, insistent, “For you.”

Eren groans. With one hand he begins to palm himself through his jeans, the other grabbing Armin's hair and pulling gently, enough to make him tilt his head to one side.

“Anyone would think you were born to do this.”

Armin lets out a quiet whimper. Eren pulls his hair more firmly, making his boyfriend moan. “You're mine,” he says, voice low and full of desire, “Say it, Armin.”

“I'm yours,” Armin tells him, “I'm all yours. I'm made for you.”

“Tell me how much of a slut you are.”

Eren watches how he looks away, embarrassed.

“Armin,” he says firmly.

It's then that Armin quickly looks up at him again, lips parted as he breathes through his mouth. There's a glint of arousal in his eyes.

“I'm... I'm a filthy slut, Eren,” he says. The shame in his voice turns Eren on so much more than it should. “For you and you alone.”

“Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“I want it so bad, Eren,” Armin almost looks like he's about to cry, sounding so fucking whiny in the best possible way, “I-I need it... It's all I can think about. ”

“So dirty, such a dirty boy,” Eren chides, “It's all you can think about, hm? I've been thinking about how I should take you first. On your back so I can see your pretty face as I fuck you hard, or on your hands and knees as I fill you up with my cock.”

A tear rolls down Armin's cheek and he whimpers. Eren is briefly struck with concern, thinking he might have gotten too carried away with his dirty talk, but then he sees the way his boyfriend's hips are moving and grins to himself.

“Or I could fuck you against the wall,” he continues, sounding so calm compared to all the desperate noises Armin is making, “Your legs wrapped around me as I pound into your needy little hole.”

Armin let's out a loud, pitiful whine. He's shaking and properly crying now, his face wet from the tears that stream down his cheek.

“That's it, go on,” Eren says, “Beg for it.”

“Please, Eren,” Armin begs through what are practically sobs, “I need your cock, I need it inside me, _please_ , I don't care how, please fuck me Eren.”

Eren doesn't know why the sight of Armin crying as he pleads for his cock is so erotic but it is, it's arousing as hell and he can't deny himself pleasure any longer.

He goes over to his bedside table, taking out a condom and unwrapping it from it's packaging. He pulls down his jeans and underwear, hissing at the friction. Armin is watching him the whole time, still making those sweet, desperate sounds. Eren feels like he might pass out from all the blood rushing to his cock. He fumbles to put on the condom, something he hasn't done for a while.

They should do this on the bed, but... Fuck, when he turns back and sees Armin knelt down there on the floor, that's the only place that seems right.

“Lie down,” Eren instructs him, stroking his length as he does so, “Spread your legs.”

“Here?” Armin asks, breathless.

Eren nods and Armin lays down on his back obediently, so fucking obediently. He absolutely _adores_ the submission Armin's showing right now. So compliant, so trusting.

“You're such a good boy, Armin,” Eren praises him. He pulls his t-shirt over his head, revealing the chiseled muscles of his chest and abdomen and the trail of dark hair that runs to his navel. “So fucking good.”

He rushes over to position himself on top of Armin and begins kissing him fervently. He's rougher than he has been before, biting his lips and digging nails into his skin as he gropes at Armin's sides. The blond moans into the kiss. Eren moves down to suck and bite at the skin of his neck, his collarbone, hard enough that he leaves red marks and indentations of his teeth.

Eren shifts himself, crawling backwards on his knees. He leans down and begins to kiss Armin's thighs, nipping the soft skin there with his teeth, then moves to between his legs. Armin's hips buck up, allowing Eren more easy access. He lets out loud whimpers of pleasure as Eren hungrily begins to swirl his tongue around his clit.

“F-fuck, _fuck_ ,” Armin curses, overwhelmed by the sensation, “ _Ah_ , Eren! Yes!”

Eren's cock is almost unbearably hard but he resists the urge to touch himself, focusing his attention on his boyfriend. He licks slowly from the base of Armin's genitals to the soft curls of pubic hair, flicking his tongue over his clit again as he does so. He experimentally sticks his tongue into Armin's wet hole, relishing his sweet taste as he pushes the muscle deeper into his body and moves it around inside him.

Armin has grabbed his hair, pulling roughly. His whole body is shaking and when Eren looks up through half-lidded eyes he sees how Armin is writhing desperately, crying loudly with his face contorted in bliss and overstimulation. Eren licks his lips which are now covered in Armin's fluids, a little of it dripping down his chin which he wipes with the back of his hand.

“ _Please_ ,” Armin begs him. He's breathing quickly, cheeks damp from all the tears, “Please Eren, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ _me_.”

Eren groans, his cock throbbing. “You're a mess,” he says, “A beautiful fucking mess.”

Impatient, he moves himself so he's knelt over Armin again, hands flat beside his shoulders.

“I'm gonna fuck you now,” Eren tells him, and Armin nods so quickly, so eagerly.

It shouldn't be painful, since Armin is dripping wet. But this is his first time and Eren has to remind himself to go slow as he inserts his cock, a loud moan escaping him as he does so and feels the ecstasy of it surge through his body.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” he growls, starting to move his hips and thrust gently into Armin, “God, you feel _so fucking good_.”

His thrusts soon become faster and more vigorous. He feels consumed by the sensation and judging by the way Armin makes obscene noises so loud the neighbors can probably hear him, he does too.

Armin's hands are now around his neck, fingernails scratching at the flesh of his nape. It's probably enough to draw blood. Eren doesn't mind because it feels fucking wonderful. His boyfriend has wrapped his legs somewhat around Eren's body as he fucks him hard, exhilarated by the feeling of his cock inside Armin's tight, wet cunt.

He feels Armin's muscles tighten around his dick and hears him cry out, so goddamn loud, practically screaming Eren's name. Eren can't bring himself to care about the noise as he reaches his own climax, completely lost in the sensation as he comes. It's the best orgasm he's ever had.

He pants hard as he starts coming back to his senses, still interlocked with Armin's body. He's never felt anything like that before. He's had sex but that was so much more, so much fucking better than anything he's ever experienced. It almost feels _too_ good, like there's no way anyone can feel that kind of pleasure. But Eren is so fucking glad.

He pulls out slowly, then stares down at Armin and his boyfriend looks _broken_. But in a good way, in a way Eren knows he won't be able to get this off his mind for weeks.

Armin's breathing so rapidly it almost sounds like he's hyperventilating. Concerned, Eren strokes his hair gently and kisses his cheek, tasting the saltiness of tears.

“You alright?” he asks, “Armin?”

“ _Eren_ ,” he sounds broken too, Eren realizes, “Oh, _fuck_.”

“I wasn't meant to be so rough, I... I got carried away,” Eren tells him with a look of guilt, “Are you okay?”

“I'm... Fuck,” Armin lifts up a trembling hand and touches Eren's face, trying to smooth out the creases, “Eren.”

It seems like his vocabulary has been reduced to just a few words.

“Armin,” Eren's voice is a little firmer now, “Let me know that you're okay. Please.”

Armin nods slowly, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah... I'm...” he says between breaths, “M-more than... Okay... Eren... Yeah.”

Eren watches him for a moment, smiling when he realizes Armin has fallen asleep.

“I really fucked you senseless, didn't I?” he whispers, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead, “I love you so much, Armin.”

No response. But that's okay, he knows Armin returns his feelings.

He carefully picks Armin up, placing him on his bed and tucking him in. He presses tender, loving kisses to each of his cheeks and ruffles his blond hair before making his way to the bathroom. When he's finished cleaning himself up and curls up into bed beside his boyfriend, Armin snuggles against him in his sleep and murmurs his name. Eren can't help the fond smile that lights up his face.

 


End file.
